the shinra's brothers
by busard
Summary: Rufus found a secret his father had hide for a long time. In his search of the truth he will involve avalanche. It's also lead Cloud and Tifa to look at their relationship. I'm not good at making summary so please read it.
1. Chapter 1

hello, it's my first try to write a FF7 fanfic. I search for a beta reader for this story so if you are interested, please let me know. I'm sorry for my grammar but i hope it don't bothered you too much. I'm just a poor french writer (lol). I stop rambling and let you enjoy this story.

Chapter 1 : A brother ?

Rufus sighed. Like all the others days, he is at his desk and try to look like if what he do is important. He was so used to that, that no one can tell if he is not engrossed by his work. But his mind is elsewhere. He remembered the long dead time, before he was four years old. Then, his mother would come to him with a bright smile. It was a better time for Rufus. Before his father decide that he need Rufus to be the perfect heir. Sometime he wish that his mother had not change so much after her illness. A few months before Rufus reach his four, his mother had to go to the hospital. She had spend a lot of time there, and his father had always refuse that Rufus go to the hospital to see his mother. He was so glad when his father has say that his mother would come home with a surprise. But Rufus had never known what the surprise was, because when his mother had come she had lost her bright smile. She had become to fall into a depression and she had never cure of it.

Rufus wonder often the meaning of his mother depression. He was always sure that his father had done something to his mother, but he can't have found any proof. Rufus look again at the papers in front of him. each paper mean more power and more money. But now it seem futil to him. His father was rich but all of his money and power can't have made his wife smiling again. Rufus can't imagine a life without power. But, sometime, like now, he wish he has a simpler life. A life with friends and a woman who love him. Sometime he wish he is at Cloud place. not that he is in love with Tifa. But, often, he read his car to Tifa's bar and hide to look at Cloud and his "family". For Rufus it is clear that Tifa and the children loves Cloud very dearly. Rufus would give up of all of his money for having a woman who look at him like Tifa looks at Cloud. He whish he had a family too.

In anger, Rufus hit the wall with his fist. He hear something crack into the wall and a crack appeared. Never in his life would Rufus had guess that this wall hide a secret safe. His father had buy this house for his mother when Rufus was born. And it's not credible to think that his father had not know about this safe. Rufus wonder if he want to open it. If his father had hide some of his project there, then Rufus is not sure that he want to know it. He need someone to advise him. But, unfortunately, the only one here with him is Reno. Not the best choice for an adviser. Finally, his curiosity win his mind battle.

Stunned is not a stronger word for describing what Rufus feel after reading the documents in the safe.' Is it Possible ? ' is all what his mind can ask. His eyes never left the photograph in his hand. There, in it, his mother is smiling with a new born baby in her arm.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

For once, Cloud feel at peace with him. The battle against Deepground had help him to clear his mind. He was glad to fight again with his friends. Especially at Tifa's side. He don't want to leave his bed. He know that he had some thinking to do before he wake up out of his room. Just after the final battle against deepground, Reeve had offer him a job. Until now, Cloud had not answer, but he know that he need to decide if he want to take the job or not. Cloud love his job as delivery boy. He love the long ride, the freedom he had when he take fenrir to go to some villages far away. Plus, it is better when he had to do a long ride, because he earn more money. But when he go this far away, it means also that he leave Tifa and the children alone for a long time. And that is not a good thing to him.

He regret that Aerith and Zack had disappeared after the incident with the geostigma. Long time ago, he would have follow Aerith just to hear her say some truth that he don't want to accept from anyone else. Aerith was one of his closest and dearest friend. Cloud know that the others, and especially Tifa, have think that he was in love with Aerith. But it was not the case. From his childhood until now, he had only love one woman. This is why he had say "yes" when Aerith had ask him if Tifa is his girlfriend. Marlene was right at this time when she had call him "idiot". He was so confuse that he had made both women suffer. It was a never ending battle with his side who want to have Tifa for him, and the part of him who was Zack, who want to have Aerith for him. Finally, the fate had decide for him, and he had felt guilty for long years.

He had become to feel a little better after the first battle against Sephiroth. Tifa had ask him if he want to live with her. Even now, he feel ashamed by the way he had answer her. He had made it look like he sacrified himself by staying with her, when, in reality, he was very happy that she want him to live with her. When Barret had ask them to take care of Marlene for him, only Tifa had show some joy at the prospect. Cloud had try to escape this family. That's one of these days, he had found Denzel alone. When he had learn that the boy is an orphan he can't have leave him alone, and he had take him to Tifa. Cloud can't understand why the children love him so much. At their place, he would have hat him. He had leave them when he was ill, this is not a thing easily forgivable. But, after the battle against kadaj, it had take a few months for the children to stop to worry each time he go out of the bar. Now, they act like if he had never let them down.

Tifa also had forgive him, or he hope so. She was the one who had help him the most. Not only by letting him stay with her. But also with her words. She had made him open his eyes. She is so precious to him that he can't find the words to describe it. He don't know if he can live without her. He was never so afraid than the time when he had found her unconscious in Aerith's church. For a minute he had think that she was dead, and he had wanted to die too. The relief he had feel when she had talk to him is incredible. Maybe one day he will be capable to tell her what she mean to him. Until then, he try his best for not hurting her anymore.

That's why he really consider the job Reeves want to give him. It was the post of the local representative of the WRO to the sector of Edge. The raise is good, but it means also that he lost a part of his freedom. It also means that each evening he is home with Tifa and the children. "home". For how long had her not feel the place he live as his home ? The last time was when he live with his mother at Nibelheim. But Tifa had made it. She had give him a new home. That's why he seriously consider to take the job.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Tzeng leave Rufus study with wonder in his eyes. The order the president had give him stunned him. But he is a truk, and a truk always follow orders. But, is it possible ? Can Rufus had a little brother still alive ? This is what he need to find. And the first step is to go to Wutai.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked it. Don't worry, all the members of the initial FF7 would be involved in this story. Until i post the next chapter i wish you good day. Stephanie.


	2. Chapter 2

Here i come with the second chapter. thanks for my beta to help to made a better things from this story.

Chapter 2 : Wutai

For the first time in his whole life Tseng don't know what to do. Of course, Tseng had follow the orders master Rufus had giving him, but the things he had discovered are so unbelievable but at the same time so clear that he don't know if he can tell all the truth to his master. Like Rufus had think, his mother had indeed give birth to a second son. But, it seem that at this time the president had already lost all his trust on professor Hojo. So he had send his wife far away to spend her pregnancy. Rufus mother had spend all of her pregnancy in a little community health near by Wutai. There Mrs Shinra had give birth to a little boy. What is surprising, is the fact that the nurse who had take care of Mrs Shinra doesn't has even work for the Shinra.

Tseng had made a lot of search about this woman, but he had found very little. This woman had introduce herself as Ambre Storm, which was a false name. Tseng wonder why the president had not be worried to give his wife and unborn son to the hand of a complete stranger. But maybe he had made some research about her before. And if it's the case, then, surely, there is a report somewhere. And Tseng need to found it.

It had take him three whole days to find the report. He had read the whole report and had found nothing against Miss Storm, until his eyes fall upon the name of the turk who had made this report. Then he had let the report on the floor, he was so shocked. As the number one of the turk, Tseng need to know all the faction who are against the Shinra. Avalanche was not the first faction who want to fight the Shinra for the mako. Long before Avalanche was born, an other faction had fight the Shinra. Its members call them the FPP as "Front of Protection of the Planet". And the turk who had write the report is now known as an active member of the FPP. Tseng had never known that a turk was member of this faction. But cold run to his spine when he think that the son of the president Shinra was in the hand of the FPP.

What had happen to the child ? The president and his wife have never heard anything about their son after he was kidnapped. Was the baby killed, or was he teach how to fight his own family without knowing it ? But, no. It's impossible. Almost all of the members of the FPP were arrested on their secret place only a short time after the kidnapping of the baby. Only the four founders of the FPP can have escape, and no one have a baby with him when they had run for their freedom. So, this can only mean one thing : the baby was dead at this time. But, Tseng need to be sure, so he decide to go to search these men. Maybe on of them can tell him how the baby was dead. Tseng would not find his sleep until he had found the truth.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Yuffie is so excited. For the first time since the battle against Jenova and Sephiroth, all of her friends would come to visit her in Wutai at the same time. Of course, she know that their first visit was no the best of their memories. But, it was not her fault. After all it was their fault if they don't have see that she had go away with all of their materia. When you have such powerful materia, you need to take some measures against the thief. Not that she is one of them !

Cloud and Tifa are the last to arrive. After the deepground incident, Barret had decided that he need to spend more time with Marlene. That's why, a week ago, Barret had come to the bar and had take Marlene and Denzel to a trip, leaving Cloud and Tifa all alone. Of course, Tifa was worried for the well being of the children, but what frightened her more is not her worry about the children, but the fact that she had rely on Cloud for the past days.

After the children have left, Cloud had stop to accept the long way delivery. Each morning he had take fenrir for the delivery, and each evening he was at the bar with her. Each days he was at home before it was 7:00 pm, and Tifa had love dearly to have him with her at night. She hoped that Cloud can stay with her and the children even after the children return. She hoped that he can see how much she love him. Her fears stop her to say the words her heart long to say. She wish she can talk freely about her feeling like Aerith had done before. She is angry with herself for not to be able to say what is locked in her heart.

Cloud watch Tifa with worry. He don't like the sadness he see in her eyes for some time. Never before he had see such sadness in Tifa. Or maybe he was not as often around her to see it as clearly as now. He is angry with himself for making her suffer, even now. But he is afraid. Afraid that Tifa see only in him a very good friend. Sometime, he think that he remember a time when Tifa had told him that she had miss him after he had left Nibelheim, but he can't remember when or where she had say so, or even if she had really say something like this. Cloud know that Tifa had some feeling for him, but he doubted that her feelings are as deep as his own. For nothing he don't want to lost the precious friendship he share with her. So, for now, he prefer to shut his mouth.

Yuffie treat them like princes. But her bad habit show again when she try to stole their materia. But her friend know her, and they know better than to come to Wutai with the materia. Seeing that her plan had fall for nothing, Yuffie had laugh with the others. None of them had forget that the people of Wutai need more materia for them, and Yuffie is the right daughter of her father. Yuffie try to change the subject of the attention by telling them the story of Wutai.

Wutai was build a long time ago by some people who had for god the marine god (A/N : sorry i know only the french name of the god as the dieu aquatique, i don't know the name in the english version). They had sculpt the moutain for their god. For a lot of centuries, she village had grown. The people of Wutai were proud warriors. They accept strangers to live with them, only if the strangers accept their custom. And it was like this until the Shinra army attack the people of Wutai. No one know why, but, one day, the army of the Shinra had come to the village and made prisonner all the inhabitant of a house of Wutai. Only four men can have escape with the help of Yuffie's father. The president of the Shinra was so furious that these men have escape that he had decide to made pay all the inhabitant of Wutai for their escape. The war of Wutai had begin there. A war where the people of Wutai had not only lost it, but also their honor and pride. And now, Yuffie tell them that the future of Wutai is from the tourism.

Yuffie lead them to the new hostel after that. The days passed very nicely for all of them. But soon, Cloud and Tifa need to go home because of their job. Barret want to stay a little longer there with the children, so he promise to Tifa to send they home for the end of the week. Tifa and Cloud leave their friend with the promise to see them very soon again. In the Shera, Cloud take Tifa 's hand in his, and the young woman don't say any words against it.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Rufus heard the report of Tseng with attention. Of course, he give orders to the turk to continue his research. He had lost all hope to find his brother alive, so, now, he need to know how his brother was dead and if the people who had kill him have pay the greatest price for it. It is only when he was all alone in his study that he let one tear fall. He is alone again, with no family. Life is so unfair !

To be continued.

I hope you have liked. Don't forget to review. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorrry for the wait, but my computer had crashed and i have to wait until i can buy a new one to post an update. I have lost all of my stories with my old computer, so now, i need to re-write all of them who are not completed. It will take me time, but I swear that this story and my others one will have an ending.

Corel north

Soon enough, Tseng alnowledge that he can follow his mission without any help. Too much time have pass, and there is no proof that the baby is still alive. If the baby was alive, he will be 25 years old now. What his life is ? Is he a second rufus, or someone totally opposite ? Tseng knows for sure, that the director was very smart to not give his pregnant wife in the hand of the professor Hojo. The man was mad, proof is what he had done to his own son.

It was with a great reluctance that Tseng had asked the help of the turks. He had hided the true purpose of the research to his fellow turks. Tseng knows that he can trust Rude for not saying anything, but it is not the same with Reno. The red haired turk had never understood the true way of the turks, and Helena is not much better. Tseng sighed. Since the case in Nibbleheim, the turks have lost most of their better elements, some have quitted, and some were killed. And now, he need to deal with turks with no experience and not the same sens of honor as himself. The only potential real turk is Helena, but she need to learn so much before she can pretend to this title.

Surprisingly, it was Reno who had found the trace of one of the foundator of the FPP. Like always, Reno was pretending reading the documents in front of him. He really hated this sort of work. If he had his says, he will not be spend his time in the shinra library, but run to Edge to see his beautiful Tifa and her looser of best friend. Reno had always under estimated Cloud. He had think of him as a rival of none importance, but he was really wrong. And if it was not for Rude, Reno would have gladely let Cloud drown in his depression when kadaj had show up. Reno knows that Rude is really fond of Tifa, but on the contrary of his friend Reno is not ready to let go of Tifa. In anger, Reno punch a bunch of files. The poor Helena who was reading in the floor had one of those file hiting her head. By luck, this file was exactly what they need.

Tseng had found the file really interesting. Apparently, the president had made some research about the foundators, and he had found the trace of one of them fifteen years after the kidnapping. After Wutai, this man had return to his native town. There, he had forget his past as a rebel. He had adopted one of his cousin and had become a miner. When the shinra had come with the idea of building a reactor, he had said nothing and had follow the lead of the others villagers. Unfortunatly, his cousin had think differently, and had fight the project. This man had lead the president to the way of the ancient foundator of the FPP.

The president was not know for his generous nature. And in this case, he had less meaning of showing mercy. He had ordered the total destruction of the town and all of its inhabitant. And so it was. It doesn't matter to the president that the man was already dead when the attack had occured. For him, this village need to be destroyed, because one of the man who had killed his younger son had lived there. This village had for name Corel north.

* * *

Marlene was crying in her room. she had always seen Barret as her father and she don't want to think differently. Only a few hours ago, Barret had told the story of what had happen in Corel north, and the fate of her biological parents. Marlene don't know who she really is. Who is her real family ? Her biological parent ? Eleanor and Dayne ? The man who had raised her until she was six ? Barret ? Or her new family ? Cloud, Tifan and Denzel ? She don't know. She don't want to choose ! She want to live with Cloud, Tifa and Barret.

Cloud come home very early this day. He had a news to share with Tifa and the children. Finally, he had accepted the job from Reeves. Today was his last day as delivery boy, he had excused himself to his client. For the first time since a very long time he feel totaly haapy. He was not sure how to drop the news, but he know deep inside that he had made the right choice. He don't have expected to see a very drunk Barret in the bar, and a worried Tifa who is looking after him. With a few words Tifa explained the situation to Cloud. Without a word, but after having smiling to Tifa, Cloud go upstare to talk with Marlene.

He found the little girl crying like he had expected. He come to her and let his hand in the litlle girl shoulder.

" Your daddy love you very much" Said the young man without looking at the girl." Don't forget that."

" My daddy ? Which one ? I don't have a real daddy." Cryed the girl.

" That's not true and you know it. Remember it. Who is the man who had take care of you as long as you can remember ? Who made you laugh ? Who confort you when you were sad ?"

" Daddy."

" You'll see. No go to him. He need you as much as you need him."

" Thank you Cloud. I like you very much too."

Marlena runed out of the room after that. Her last words have made Cloud smiling genuisly. He turn around and find a brightly smiling Tifa.

" Thank you Cloud." She said.

" You're welcome. I just don't like to see a child crying."

" I'm sorry."

" For what ?"

" For not being a better friend in our childhoud."

" It was not your fault. We were just children. This was our parent who had made a mistake. What can you have done when the entire town was after me ?"

" I don't know, but..."

" You can't have done anything different. I have made my own mistake, you were not responsible of them."

" I love you Cloud."

The words have come out before she can think. Tifa don't dare to look at Cloud. If she see the rejection in his face, she is sure that she would die from a heart breaking.

" I.. I love you too Tifa." Answered a very unsure Cloud.

" Really ?"

But before he can answer Barret come to the room with Marlene. He tanked his friends for taking such a good care of his daughter. After that he call Denzel to come with the four of them to the best restaurant of Edge to celebrate his reconciliation with Marlene. The whole evening Tifa and Cloud can't wait to return to their house. They need to talk about some important matter and they can't wait for the time to speed.

* * *

Tseng was very aware that the bibliotheque can't help them anymore. So he decide to send his turk all aroung Gaia in search of story about men who had return to their native town twenty five years ago. He don't have a lot of hope but he can't stop now. The only turk who was not send out was Reno. Tseng had ordered him to stay and protect the president. He knows that it was not a good idea to send Reno in this sort of mission alone. He don't want for the world to know about the research the shinra is doing. Something in him tell him that the truth will come out very soon.

To be continued.

I try to post an update next month. I hope you have liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait. Enjoy.

Gold saucer and Fusee city

Reno was bored. there is no other words. He can't stand to see the president waking up the morning, going to work, and return home to sleep. He would have freely given ten years of his life to be anything else but the house plant of Rufus office. And the feeling was shared. Rufus can't stand Reno constant watching of him. If things were normal, then an other turk can have take reno's place, giving the two of them the much needed vital space . But Reno was the only one Tseng think is not necessary for the search of the members of the FPP.

This morning, rufus can't stand anymore to have Reno looking at him all the the turk there, the president can't think properly at the problems of his being enough, Rufus odered Reno to leave the office and the city of Kalm for the also said that Reno will no longer be a turk if Rufus see him before the evening had come. Reno run as fast as he can away from the office, and Rufus can't help but let a sigh of relief escape him. A small smile comme to Rufus face when he thought about what Reno would do with his free guess that he will pay a visite to the seven heaven, and to its lovely if Cloud was close by, then the day will be an interesting one! Rufus Wondered about leaving his job unfinished for the day and go to see the titan's chock between Cloud and Reno. But his work was very important and he needed to made the most of it from Reno's absencer. Rufus hose to work all the morning, and after that take some time to go to see the spectacle who will undoubtly happen in the most well known bar of Edge.

XXXXXXXX

Cloud and Tifa can't have find time to talk about their feelings After the dinner at the restaurant, Barret had asked them for staying a little longer with them , and Tifa can't have find the heart to refuse it. Cloud had also understand his friend feelings, but he can't help but be frustrated by his constante presence. Barret don't let have a private time he was not with one, he was with the other ! Cloud can't even anounce to them his new job. Cloud known that Tifa believed that he only accepted short course for being able to be there all course, Cloud had try to made his anouncement with Barret there, but the big man had always find a way to stop him before he can say his last time it was Barret's snorring who had stopped him, and Tifa as nice as she is, had help him to go to bed in the room he shared with that she had put the children to bed, and go to bed herself. Letting the poor Cloud alone in the kitchen.. Cloud had understand then that as long as Barret was with them, there will be no way for him to made his "family" known about his new job So, the only choice let to Cloud was to wait patiently for Barret to return home.

Tifa had wake up with a smile this that she don't was an happy person, but she can't help but be happy that Barret leave them in the late afternoon.. Tifaloved Barret very much, but after a week at having him constantely near by her, she is begin to have a course, she knows that Barret thought to be the best thing, but he can have let Cloud and herself have some time alone. Tifa had try to made him understand that he need to spend some time alone with Marlene, and Barret had understand , Barret had chose a day when Cloud was not home to go away, and he had return home long before Cloud. About this, also tifa asked herself a lot of really liked that Cloud was home all evening to help her with the children, but she wondered how he can give her so much money without making any far away course. Normaly, with all of the short course cloud had done in the week he would be only able to pay the gaz for Fenrir, so how can he able to pay for the furniture of the bar ? Tifa known that Cloud had some news to share with them, she was not blind, but she feared that he will leaved them again. That's why she was so happy that Barret stop him before he can say loud and clear that he don't wanted her felt a lot of regret of having her fellings take the better of would she do if he decided that he had made a mistake when he had said that he loved her too, what can she do then. Her good mood forgoten, Tifa go to live another day of uncertaintly.

The morning was a calm one. Cloud had go to his job early, but he had promised to Tifa to be there before barret leaved them. So, Tifa awaited him for the early every week-end, Tifa opened her bar a little before noon and closed it after midnight. Others bars in Edge will take care of her constumers after. Tifa looked as happy as ever, but deep inside she was frightened to death. Soon she would not have any choice but made her feelings clear, and maybe lost Cloud happy hello, cut her sad she was wrong, Tifa take a look, and she can't help but let a grimace come to her face. Reno had really chose his day for paying him a visite ! Not only Barret was still there, but Cloud will return home will not be a happy sigh! In an other way, said the dark side of her mind, it was a good way to know Cloud's real he was jealous, then it will ment that he had real feelings for her. Tifa scowled herself for thinking like this, but the idea don't wanted to leave her mind.

Cloud come home very happy. He was very right to have accepted Reeve's job. Not only he made more money, but he also can spend the whole week-end with his family after his morning tour. He was a little nervous about sharing his real feelings with Tifa, but he knows also that he can't let her wait any longer. He knows his friend very well, and he also knows that she had begun to doubt about his feelings. She was always like this his Tifa. She was so strong, but when it come to her fellings, she was very weak. That's why she don't have fight against Aerith. But now, the time had come to her to know that she always had and always will have all of his heart. With this resolve in mind, Cloud open the door of the bar, and he stopped himself at the sight in front of him.. Reno was seated on the bar and he was flirting with his Tifa. Cloud can feel his blood boilt in him. How this damn turk dare to look like this at someone who rightfully belong to Cloud !With a stormy face, Cloud come to the turk.

Rufus had finish his work in late afternoon, and he had order to his driver to go to Edge. The car stopped in front of the seven heaven, and Rufus wondered in he can go to the bar or stay hesitation was curt short when he see a red flighing turk pass in front of his car. Apparently, Reno had succeed to made the ex-soldier very angry. Rufus sigh when he saw his worker get up and run to the perseverance was his less default, the stupidity his , in his right mind will run to a man who had send him flighing away from the bar? Apparently Reno ! Rufus can't help but let a small laugh escape him. He take a hard look at his driver, letting him know that NO ONE will know that he had , Rufus heard some cry coming from the some time Rufus can't understand what they are talking about, until four people leave the bar yelling. Reno not only was fighting with Cloud, but with Tifa and Barret a second, Rufus felt some pity for Reno, but his amusement win and he looked expectantly at the show.

" Tifa is not your property Cloud !" Exclaimed Reno. " Let her chose who she wanted."

" Tifa is free to chose" Answered Cloud. " I only knows that she had better taste than chose someone who is Rufus lap dog."

" And you thought that being a delivery boy is better ?"

At these words, Tifa take a hard look at Reno. How dare him to say this. She don't have done anything to made him intersted in her, like she had said to him not long before.

" I'm no longer a delivery boy. Now, I work for the WRO"

The truth had escaped Cloud. This was not how he had planned to let Tifa known, but what is done is done. He take a look at his love and see his chocked face..

" Is it true Cloud ?" She asked him. " You had a new job ? Is this the new you have wanted to share with us ?"

Cloud can only nod. Much to his surpise, she run to him crying and hugged him. Not knowing what to do, he take her in his arm, feeling some relief at it.

When the time had fade around Cloud and Tifa, Barret take Reno's arm and send him to Rufus shown his gun to the president, and order him to leave at once with his "dog" With so much argument Rufus can't do anything but agree with Barret, and order to his driver to leave at on,ce. He felt some regret to leave the place, but he still can made Reno paid for them being chased from Edge. At all, it was a very good day for him, and the show was worth it.

...

Tseng don't have any good news for his boss. With the help of the turk he had found where two ex-members of the FPP have hidded. Unfortunately, both of them were first one had hidded at Canyon had succeed to made everyone forget him, but he can't have forget about his belief. Some years after the attack of Wutai, he had made his own groupe : Avalanche. He was killed when he had made an attack against some was the one who had killed him. The other one had hidded as well. For years, he don't have stopped to travel. Finally, he had stopped at the Gold saucer when the place had open, and he had stay there.. Dayne had killed him when he had become mad. There is no hope for having any news from them.

SOnly a small thing had forced Tseng to not give up. Apparentely, the man had stopped very ofter to a city named Fusée city. Maybe there is nothing, but maybe some answer awaited him decided that it will cost nothing to go to this city. The others turks will be send by home to Calm. If the news were bad, then tseng want to heard them alone.

To be continued.

Sorry for the wait. I will try to update sooner for the next part. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait. Here come the next chapter. I hope you will like it.

Fusée city

Tseng Felt some regret that Helena don't have come with him today. She had the gift to make the people talking without even Tseng wished he had this gift now. As soon as he entered in the town, he realized that it was a mistake to come people seeing his Turk's uniform have quickly exited the street. Only Cloud's friend, Cid, had come to him, and made it clear that Tseng was not welcomed.

Tseng was aware that it would not have been an easy task, but he was not aware of the depth of their hate and resent. Of course, the truks were not innocent but they only have followed their orders. Aerith's death had shattered something in him. He had always loved the last Cetra but had never act upon it in fear of making her life more in danger. And now it was too late. Silently, he promised himself to not make the same mistake twice.

So lost in his thoutght, Tseng failed to notice that a very old man had come to him. The old man acted like if he had lost all of his will to fight.

" Finally, you have found me." He said. " I suppose it's time for me to pay for my crime."

" You are the last survivor of the FPP, aren't you ?"

It was more an affirmation than a old man only nod. The relief Tseng felt then was so strong that it surprised even ! He would be able to find what had happen to the younger son of the Shinra's boss.

" I suppose you will put me in jail ?" Asked the old man. " You better had to act quickly, because I have lost my will to live when the fusee had disappeared."

" Not at all." Answered the turk. " I search information about a woman named Amber Storm. If you can help me to find her, then I will not arrest you.."

" You wanted to know what had happened to the baby, isn't it ? Unfortunately, I can't help you."

" How so ?You have kidnapped the baby. You must know if he was dead or alive !"

" No, I don't know. Nothing had gone according to the plan. It's a very long story."

" I have all my time." Answered the turk.

* * *

Barret had finally left, and the children were already in bed, but Tifa can't sleep at all. She turned in her bed without finding a comfortable place to news of Cloud's new job was so much a surprise to had thought that he wanted to leave them again and she can't understand why he had quit a job he loved for working for Reeves. A part of her wished that he had done this for being more close to her and the children, but the most rational part keep her , she left her room and go to the bar.A glass of warm milk could help her to sleep. She was surprised to see Cloud in the kitchen.

Cloud was surprised when he saw the woman he was daydreaming of entering the kitchen, but soon he smiled to felt a great relief when she smiled to him in return. He asked her to come to sit close to him and she agree. They both stay silent for a long time until Cloud resolved himself to talk.

" I don't wanted for you to heard about my new job like this." He said. " I wanted to make the announcement with you and the children only, not for everyone to heard it."

" Of course ! Even Rufus was here." Laughed lightly Tifa.

Cloud began to chuckle too. It was such a great show to see the Shinra's president to retreat in the face of Barret's argument.

" Why do you have quit your job ?" Asked Tifa. " I was so sure you loved your job as delivery boy."

" That's true but I love you more than my job."

"Of course, we know that you love us like your family."

" You don't understand ! Of course I like the children like a young brother and sister. How not. But Tifa, I don't llove you like a sister, I never have."

" What do you mean ?" Asked Tifa with a sad face.

" You are more than this, you always have."

"What ? Please Cloud tell me."

" I would not be able to love you like a sister ever. You are the woman I have always loved. Please, let me talk." He said it when he saw Tifa ready to speak. " I know that you have believed that I was in love with Aerith, but you were wrong. I have left Nibleheim only because I have wanted you notice me, for you to love me like I have always loved you. When I have met Aerith, it was the part of Zack who was in me who was attracted to her. But I was never able to become close to her because something in me had always stopped me, the real me I think. Zack wanted Aerith, but Cloud only wanted you Tifa."

Tifa let her tears fall freely. Never before she was so happy

" I love you Tifa".

Now she can believe Cloud's words. A week ago she couldn't have, but now she saw the truth in his incredible mako's eyes. Cloud loved her like she loved him. She was so happy. She run to Cloud and kiss him with everything who was locked in her heart until now. Cloud kissed her back, and soon they forget what was not the two of them. Before they entered Cloud's room, Tifa told him the most beautiful words.

" I love you more than my life, and I swear you that no one or nothing would separate us ever."

Cloud smiled to her before he lead her to his room and they locked the door behind them..

* * *

"... Our boss come with a woman this day He said she was his wife. The woman was pregnant, and a few months later to a dead baby. The boss had take it hard, but his wife had take it harder. She becomùe depressive, and her husband decided to work with her to change her thought. After some time she become normal again, and the boss stopped to worry about her. And he was wrong. And the boss wife don't stopped to talk about her son who had die in birth. She even give him a name. But I don't remember which it was..

It was pure luck that we discovered that the wife of the president Shinra was pregnant with a second child. It was Amber's idea to kidnap the child to force the president to stop hurting Gaia. It looked like such a good idea that no one dared to ask if Amber had an other idea. It was so easy with the help of one of our member who worked for the turk to make Amber the personal nurse of Mrs Shinra. Amber even convinced Mrs Shinra to go to Wutai for being away from professor Hojo.

Everything had gone according to the plan until Mrs Shinra give birth to her son. It was planed that Amber return to us with the baby, but she never had. I don't know what had happen, but some time after I have found that Amber had buy a boat a few days before the birth. I think that as soon as she had the baby in her arm, she had thought that he was hers. Soon after that the Shinra had attacked us, and only me and three of my companions can have escaped. Our boss was killed and we now were only four. So, I have chose to hide and forget everything."

" Don't you have any other information about this woman I can't have found anything about an Amber Storm."

"That's normal. Her real name was not Amber Storm but..."

To be continued.

I'm evil I know. I promise the next chapter would come sooner. Please don't forget to give ma a review.

Return to Top


	6. Chapter 6

Here come the next and final chapter. I hope you will like it.

Nibelheim

Tseng don't know what to do. In one hand, he knows that his duty was to go and tell his boss what he had , in an other hand if he told what he had found a lot of lifes would be destroyed by it. Twenty five years have passed, why telling some truth that none of them were ready to deal with. Tseng was aware than in spite of what Rufus had told he was not ready to deal with the truth behind the true identity of his little , the youngest son of the president Shinra was really alive.

Tseng was ready to knoack at Rufus office when he looked at a very sad was the first time that Tseng seen rufus so angry and sad at the same time. Taking this as an excuse to stop knocking at the door, Tseng asked Reno about what red turk explained that the last evening cloud and Tifa have celebrate their engagement. Reno told also that the wedding would take place the next month. . Fot himself tseng Thought that it was a good thing that Cloudhad engaged himself with tifa the last evening. Now, tseng knows what he had to do. He can't hide the truth to Rufus anymore, no matter the consequences.

* * *

Rufus can't believe it. Everything was a lie! He can't believe that he don't have felt anything before. If they really are of the same family then it means that he had tried to kill and send men to kill his own brother !

"Is this any doubt ?" Asked Rufus.

" No, boss. I have spend the last three months to make sure of it. Everything is true. The woman had returned to her birth village and she had told to everyone that the baby was hers. He had lived here for the next thirteen years and then he had left to go to midgard and become Soldier. His file show some genetic problem who prevent the genova cell to take totally upon him, which is why he had failed to become soldier. You and your father have the same genetic is no doubt that both of you are brothers."

"I can't believe it !"

" Me too, at first. But there is no doubt : Cloud Strife is your younger brother."

Rufus was lost for the first time of his life. He finally had found his young brother, but it was like if he was dead. there is no way for Cloud to forgive him and accept their brotherly link. It will take time for Rufus to deal with the truth and even more before he can talk with Cloud about it. So he decided to let the thing go and wait for the right time.

Unknown by the Avalanche members, a lone figure was looking from far away to the wedding of Cloud and Tifa. The two of them have chosed to wed at Aerith's church. And the happiness in his young brother face was enough to make the Shinra's president cry. It was too soon to tell the whole truth to his brother. maybe later he would, but for now he would make sure that his young brother had an happy life. that's all he can do for now, and it would be enough for some time.

Cloud felt happy. He finally had a family of his own with Tifa. His childhoud dream had become true. And for this he can't be more grateful. Life is good.

End.

A very short chapter, but I hope you liked anyway. It's the last time I translate one of my fic, i swear ! Give me a review please.


End file.
